


Through the Courts

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream Home, Going Home, Kill Gandalf, Legal Drama, Ruby Player Au, Secret Marriage, Surprise Baby, Surrogacy, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: 26 years is a long time to be away from the place you once called home. Legal drama and a surprise find on a surrogacy website takes you right back again. Only this time what will the brooding Pro Rugby player who haunted your Uni days say when he finds out about your little girl. And more interestingly what will his clan say when they find out you're both married.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve been served.” The words still echoed in your ears while you sat tapping a pen on your notepad on the table inside the courthouse mediation room where you listened to another days worth of demands the Dwarf clan across you felt themselves worthy of after this egregious slight.

Their son long since lost interest in fathering the child of your god cousin’s desires. The moment your cousin passed in a sudden car wreck in the latest championship he was racing in the Dwarf booted it as fast as he could, but not before you made certain to get his paternity dissolution papers signed, dated and witnessed. The Dwarf was now expecting with another and somehow let it slip about your child and the legal battles began. Blood test confirmed the obvious that it was your god cousin’s sperm as the first time with the Dwarf’s didn’t take with your egg so now what they wanted was punitive.

You didn’t have much when it came to family and it seemed what you had left was now locked in red tape while these proceedings took place. They were slighted the raising of a grandchild they knew nothing of, even if it wasn’t biological they still deemed once their son was done mourning he would have returned for his fathering rights once the child was born, yet you had ‘swindled’ him out of that blessing and now you had to pay for the suffering they were feeling.

“No,” the answer was simple and clear souring their scowls even more towards you at the continued refusals. Where this was concerned you had more than enough cash on hand to go around and with your animating job working from home was easy as you were your boss in your own production company releasing your own cartoon show rocketing in popularity for years now. The press had just picked up the news the day prior, thankfully late in this. But with that now the Dwarves seemed to edge that as you were working from home they should petition the courts to value your property and all in it as business revenue related meaning you and your young child would be put out and have nowhere to go until this was settled.

Empty halls welcomed you as your stump of a legal aid ‘helping’ you to represent yourself in this swaggered off saying he would forward you the forms sure to come once the orders would come in to vacate for the inspection. Honestly you hated the loft you had and this town but as the legal dilemma continued you were unable to properly look for a new place out of the town your cousin’s former racing company was based to head somewhere closer to something of a home. Shaking your head at the urge to scream for being stopped to this you pulled out your phone you switched on and found an old number you weren’t certain worked anymore to literally beg for a favor to help you out of this mess.

_* Out in Erebor *_

“Hey! Look it’s Bunny!” Frerin exclaimed making Dwalin and Bilbo, both on a wine and cake rummaging fest in the pantry at the stress peaking from having spent the last hour scouting through the almost endless pool of surrogates to choose from for their decided pebble whose nursery was now prepped and ready for whenever the lovely bundle would be brought through its door. Stumbling through the kitchen and scrambling over the end of the couch to pool around Frerin’s shoulders their mouths sat open.

Bilbo, “It is her! Wonder what she’s doing on here.”

Dwalin pointed saying, “One successful surrogacy so far. Just off the rebound years and uploaded into the pool again for surrogacy.”

Frerin, “Well we know she’s a successful artist, has her own company for her show millions love, why she’s on here who knows...”

Bilbo, “I’m gonna call her! Thorin can just deal with it feud or not, we’ve been friends since infancy and she’s always said if we needed a surrogate she would donate her eggs.”

Dwalin, “Bil-,”

Frerin’s phone rang and curiously he pulled his phone out smirking as he said, “It’s Bunny.”

“What?!” The others said eyeing the icon that he hit talk under to answer the call on speaker, “Your ears must be burning.”

Blinking in the hall you stopped at the corner of a display cabinet allowing a man in a wheelchair more space to pass the large group on your right. “Um, you were talking about me?”

Frerin smiled saying, “Ya, here with Dwalin and Bilbo going through Storks Surrogacy network. Your page just popped up.”

“Oh, right, ya that was yesterday it popped back up I could re-list.”

Dwalin asked, “Hey Bunny, so your offer would still be good? You would be our surrogate? We know you and would absolutely trust you to carry our pebble.”

“Absolutely, ya, I-,”

“Miss Pear!” Behind you a voice called out and you turned to see a familiar courthouse aid who grinned trotting over to you.

“Hold on,” shifting the phone to your shoulder.

Smiling fully now he said, “Judge Mathers will be available in an hour and a half to review the latest request to review your property.”

“Wonderful,” you replied flatly and he turned hurrying off after saying, “You know where the cafeteria is, see you in an hour and a half.”

 _“I hate you,”_ you muttered under your breath in Hobbitish once he was far beyond earshot and you lifted the phone again to hear chortles before you said, “Sorry, what, um, what are you guys up to?” You said smoothing a finger along the underside of your eye blinking two of your eyelashes apart from their moment of being tangled.

Dwalin, “Are you at a courthouse?”

Sighing softly you replied, “Yes. Unfortunately.”

Bilbo, “Something wrong?” At that you turned to head for the lift to head to the cafeteria again for some more of their pitiful excuses for food.

“It’s sort of beyond ridiculous, I currently can’t discuss it since it’s still active but it is so freaking stupid and a monumental waste of time and funds.”

Dwalin, “You’re still in Dale?”

“Yes,”

“Well we can be out there in under an hour and bring our lawyer to get the contract agreement nailed down so we can get you to a fertility clinic, if you don’t mind before I head out to the season opening game with Frerin. Season is starting soon so I understand if it might be too quick-.”

“No, I understand, that way by the time I’d be ready for labor you’d just be getting off your season playoffs. Well, I suppose just let me know when you get here and there must be an empty room somewhere we can hash it all out, because I’ll be here.”

Smirking to himself Frerin asked, “Bunny, Civil or Criminal, your case?”

“On paper they are calling it Civil but there’s not much civility on their end.” Silently nodding to one another the guys confirmed who they were bringing to join in on the contract process. To the sound of their standing to ready packing for their trip out there making you say, “You’re getting ready to get ready I can hear you. See you soon.”

Dwalin said abruptly, “Before we go, is there anything particular you might be requesting in the surrogacy papers? Other than the usual payment of medical bills and Midwife expenses?”

“Well it’s not really for the terms per se, but I was calling to see if someone in your clan might have a rental property I could move into once this civil thing is over, something with a yard possibly?”

Dwalin and Frerin answered, “Definitely!”

Bilbo said, “That pink and white home you loved is rent to own by Oin if you would want it.”

“If, I would want it,” you repeated in a slight mocking tone making them grin, “Please call Oin, tell him I want it. Once this is done I could pay cash if he wanted, I’ll have to put a fence around the pond but it would be perfect.”

Dwalin muttered, “Fence?”

Which Frerin shook his head saying, “We’ll call when we land.”

“Okay, Courthouse #7, can’t miss it right smack in the middle of everything.” Out of the lift you walked pocketing your phone when they had hung up to head to the same line in the same miserably cold cafeteria making you pull your cardigan off of the top of your carpet bag styled purse after having taken it off in the boiling smoke filled mediation room to slip on again. Trying not to shiver at the repulsive smoke scent from their top of the line lawyers, the four of them there needlessly along with the couple just wishing to make it impactful that they had a powerful clan name to defend.

Another tolerable cup of jello with some fruit chopped up inside purchased and you sat in the same booth adding the details of the jello cup to your notepad with receipts of this entire debacle that inside the pouch for lunch receipts was added. Back to your tablet your focus turned continuing another of your sketches only to stop and find yourself tuned to last year’s championship game of the team the Durin men all played for, led by Thorin.

.

All through University it seemed you couldn’t breathe right when he was in the room, and for how much you wished to change his mind and show that you weren’t the absolute terror to be around he seemed to give the impression you were when the notion of being anything close to alone with you came up. He was stunning, and infuriating all at the same time, so soft with his nephews while so rigid and distant with you barely even sharing his drink choice while you waited on him and his friends several times a day at the diner you worked at to afford school.

He knew you worked there, and where your section was. And still the damn infuriatingly handsome Dwarf sat there and glared at you the entire damn time while you tried your best to smile at him to break one free. But all the same you would end up glaring right back stirring up only smirks and smiles on those around the unbreakable Dwarf with every muscle visible in his same damn tattered tank top and small shorts. Always between practices and matches with classes on a similar schedule to yours. All through which he would plop heavily into the seat beside yours with arms crossed scowling and grunting hushed questions and comments your way randomly making matters worse by showing you had a similar sense of humor only making the adamant loathing for whatever you seemed to be to him al the worse.

But that was another life ago it seemed, right out of University it was meant to be a spiteful thing. Experience, the word damning you out of animators jobs so with an out of nowhere check from one of the Durin Elders upon graduation as you had somehow managed to befriend the infuriating Dwarf’s family a large congratulatory sum to aid in whatever would come you plopped it down creating Pear Productions saying damn it all to all the others.

Scarce deals here and there with stations had the first of your animated shorts slipped into commercial windows with a streaming website dedicated to your backlog of episodes for your show created all through school. Just a week and it damn near exploded with memberships skyrocketing and steady merch sales by the end of the year.

But that wasn’t the issue. All the boys had been accepted to the same professional rugby team, their dream, straight to the big leagues and this was the last break you had together before they were off to their training camps and you were left to your spite fueled company as Bilbo dipped his toes in the world of radio broadcasting.

This was it. It was meant to be huge. And huge meant Gandalf was called, the King of Partying and party you did. Alone in Numenor you woke soon gifted with a diamond formed bow tie designed ring on a mithril band. A promise, of what you didn’t know. Somehow fully packed on a plushy bed with chocolates and fruit nibbled on with ample wine dipped into since your arrival, whenever that was. On the nightstand the telling handwriting said it all, written by Thorin,

**_‘Leave,_ **

**_Don’t Call,_ **

**_Don’t Come Home,_ **

**_Don’t Tell Anyone.’_ **

Tears pooled into your eyes as it all finally crashed down on you alone in this place, right when you saw his signature next to yours, folded in half you sobbed and sobbed realizing you must be the victim of some cruel prank. Drugged and dropped here for who knows what gratification. You were in tact, though dressed to have been alluring for someone in a corset, panty and garter, stocking mix with makeup clearly smudged across your palms in wiping away your tears. Once showered it was your god cousin you called, deciding to give the Durins their space, as you clearly had promised. Three weeks the room was booked and penniless you spent your days free vacationing in this expensive island getaway window shopping to the verge of seeming like you were going to steal anything. Day three this ring showed up from a jewelers fully paid with no way to return it as it was noted,

**_‘Memories like the moon, for all time._ **

**_Thorin.’_ **

No sense, no sense at all, yet you kept the ring at least able to pretend that at your lowest moments the man you loved so fiercely had once bought something so priceless for just you and no one else, no matter what it was meant to enforce upon your memory by wearing it. That was it, decades and no answers, because, well, you never asked, or told anyone. Except your tax man, who upon your return home with the funds wired to you by your god cousin from his latest batch of winnings in the racing tournament that had kept him so long from being able to get back to you, had received a message from you that you had received a marriage license. Thorin Durin, that was the name of the Groom beside yours as the Bride now explaining what not to tell, but still nothing of why you woke up alone in Numenor on possibly the most pathetic ditched un-honeymoon ever.

Secret exile, secret groom, everything changed in one single party and off to different worlds on the other side of it only the moon knew how you’d won his hand, even if it was a secret, there was a reason, had to be. Where he was kept to silence the other Durins checked in, all somehow waking in different locations, Thorin off in Gondor, Dis in the Shire with Frerin in Rohan and Dwalin alongside Bilbo now married in Lindon. They had a license too with the same witness as yours, Frerin, who had said nothing to you about the services he couldn’t remember. Married in Erebor and split off randomly to scavenge ways back with little urge to delve further into the abyss of the forgotten evening hoping nothing too horrible had occurred.

.

Scowling once again through the images captured between trips on and off the field you caught it, the same purple sapphire bowtie ring identical to yours Thorin stroked between his fingers a chaste kiss would be pressed to before it was eased back into the locket charm on the chain around his neck. Hidden safely under his jersey for the game to be won, a pattern always followed to bring luck. Why he picked the ring you never could tell, surely it had been years and he never called, even back then he wouldn’t call, just show up and plop down. Yet this time had been a big anniversary match of the team’s first win and on your social page you remembered right in the halftime, a message from his official page to yours, **_‘It looks like rain.’_**

You had been watching live at the time and promptly replied, **_‘It does. Nice socks.’_** You replied and sure enough out he strolled with a damn smirk tugging across his lips, one tightening in another fierce glare used to frighten his opponents whipped into a staggering defeat. A single compliment and it seemed the promise to remain silent had been broken to continue a long since used tradition of messaging his loathing buddy at halftime to go and destroy those against them. Small messages here and there now linked you and your silent spouse. Still you’d yet to drop the big truth that under a legal technicality he had a child. The match had lured a trio of boys from the booth behind you to stand on theirs to watch the end of the match stirring on a string of I told you so’s for who the claimed winner would be after one had recognized a telling play.

Vibrating in your pocket another message popped up from the oblivious brooder, **_‘Think I need a new toaster.’_** With it came a picture of him scowling beside a glitter and paint topped toaster with pipe cleaners and dinosaurs glued to the outside around a sloppy face and googly eyes. Work of Balin’s little girl he was baby sitting.

**_‘I like that one. You never ate your toast anyways.’_ **

A pouting emoji was sent in reply before a rapid excuse was made to talk later, **_‘Soap in the pool!’_** You sent a shocked emoji then glanced at the time counting down to the next feeding you’d have to be down to the day care here for people like yourself unable to find a suitable caretaker for such an unruly bout of nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, fell asleep after work yesterday before i managed to upload this. Hope you like it. :D

**_‘Parked, where are you?’_ **

**_‘Cafeteria, I’ll meet you up front.’_** Smirking to yourself eager to see your old friends again and sure enough after standing and walking to the hall outside all the way to the front hall where you stopped by a pillar watching the entering crowds.

With a wave you grinned at the group looking you over in the black dress with matching wedges opposing the maroon cardigan matching your purse. Still with raven curls tied back in a long braid down your back with bangs slipping from behind your ear dark and shimmering to make your silver flecked purple eyes shine all the brighter.

In the mix Frerin smiled the widest seeing your eyes scanning over his neck finding the telling freckle there and the scar lining his jaw by his ear most would miss except those who were aware of them. A subtle sign he took as a continued silent wish of yours that he was his brother, a good sign that with knowing you were moving to town surely making you and Thorin cross paths again since catching on he had finally caved to message you.

Dwalin stood beside Bilbo, who was smiling brightly as your eyes shifted to their unexpected guest, Dis. The Dam smiled seeing you again, in her eyes a curious glint wondering as to why you were here in the first place. Upon reaching you she asked, “What is this I hear of you needing a lawyer?”

She hugged you in the roll of your eyes, “I know enough of the law to not need help with this, just hot air. They’ll get tired of it eventually.”

Bilbo was next to steal a hug asking, “How long will the Judge take?”

“Shouldn’t be long, unless they’re friends with their clan too.”

Dis asked, “Which clan?”

“Stonefist, Truffgron’s line.”

Dwalin hugged you next, “Not sure who that is, not any clan I know of.”

Frerin finished his thought, “No doubt a lesser line to be ruining your smile like this.”

Dis, “There somewhere we can sit?”

You nodded, “There’s a few open mediation rooms no doubt they will have open.” Up you led them to the mediation office left open that the guard in the hall took notice that you were in for when you would be called.

Quite easily the terms were marked out for the surrogacy agreement that was signed by you, the beaming couple, Frerin and Dis as Witnesses. Bilbo anxiously wet his lips asking, “I know normally these things are kept mum, but, can you share the gender of the baby for your cousin?”

“I have a baby girl.”

Frerin, “Have?”

“My god cousin died,”

Dis’ lips parted, “You’ve been raising a child alone?”

“Not all alone, my godmother, his aunt she helped me through the labor.”

Dwalin, “Is she minding your pebble?”

“No, she moved to her homeland in the far North few months after my birth, they have a daycare here and I mostly work from home so I rarely need a sitter.”

Dis asked, “Can I do anything? With this case? Would you at least let me sit with you while you speak to the Judge?”

After a sigh you replied, “Fine, but trust me it will be nothing but a great waste of time.”

Frerin, “Is this the final ruling, involving a Judge?”

“No,” you sighed then looked to the opening door after the warning knock.

“Miss Pear, Judge Mathers is on his way down now.” You nodded and stood signaling your group to do the same making the aid say, “Lawyers only according the Judge’s preference for silent hearings.”

Dis grinned saying, “I am her lawyer.”

He glanced to you and you said, “My Legal aid went home.”

.

Outside the group waited while Dis came in with you stoically looking over the latest request the Judge had been given remaining calm instead of throwing a chair at the team of lawyers entering around the couple, both of whom held faltering smirks upon noticing who was beside you. Even the Judge took notice and cleared his throat upon taking his seat, his eyes shifted from you to the cocky line of lawyers and the couple who hired them to try and tear you down. “Now, as I understand it I am here to approve the basis of a request to have the dwelling of Mrs Pear inspected for value and to be taken under consideration for adding to work related revenue as she works out of the home.”

He looked from you as you again started to turn your pen over above your lap tapping the pen to the thigh crossed over the other. From the other table the head lawyer nodded saying, “That is correct, Your Honor.”

The Judge glanced at you again and turned the page stating, “Behind all this the matter began with the act of a surrogacy,”

“Your Honor-,” One of the other Lawyers interjected, “That matter of parentage is settled. Merely the miss out on the act of raising the child, which Miss Pear swindled my clients out of the chance for by coercing their son into signing away his parental rights in the throws of his grief mourning his partner. And we would also like to add in a stipulation to bar Miss Pear from gaining a marriage license until this matter is resolved.”

In a scoff you replied, “There’s no need for that.”

To which the Lawyer fired back, “Even though you are single at the moment, Miss Pear has proven very crafty in matters of the law-,”

The Judge cut him off at Dis’ inching up in her seat resting her hand off the arm of her chair to rest on top of yours, “Yes, I read your report, something it appears you haven’t, as if you had you would realize that by placing this at my feet it would be dismissed upon reading the first page.” Parting their lips and causing Dis to steal a glance at you while he looked to them. “The very first page of the Parental Rights Dissolution Agreement very clearly states that upon the loss of Winger Hala custody of the Honorary Pebble shall pass to Mrs Pear and her Husband, Thorin Durin.” The term making the lawyers at the other table wipe their mouths and foreheads causing the couple to glance between them and Dis’ fingers to shift on the arm of your chair unable to process how you might have gotten married to her brother of all people let alone without the clan knowing. “Under the decision that your clients’ son chose to abandon his rights to raise the child you claim he would have returned to raise.”

“Your Honor-,”

The Judge cut them off asking, “Why is this case on my docket? Why has it been on anyone’s docket for the past four months amassing a bill of,”

While he glanced at his notes you read from your book, “1,573,489 pieces of gold,” his brow inched up in seeing your receipt filled book, “If you count lunches and snacks here on top of daycare it’s another 45,842 pieces of silver.”

Looking to the couple again he said, “You dared to sue a married woman for custody of her child and drag her through our courts for damages. Trying to stall her business, revenue stream and then have her removed from her household so you could itemize it for your own monetary benefit after your son abandoned the pebble he had so callously fled responsibility for. I am dismissing this case immediately and ordering you repay every single penny so far accrued in legal and childcare fees on top of six million PoG in punitive damages for the emotional suffering and strain. Don’t think I didn’t catch the common phrasing from your report leaked to the media either which increased my earlier decision on damages to include libel and slander.”

He looked to you saying, “Mrs Pear, on behalf of the City of Dale we apologize for the legal proceeding you have been drug through without just cause. You and your child should not have been subjected to this and I will be ensuring all of our legal council is far more diligent in the future upon taking cases like this to avoid any more negligence. I will personally ensure you receive every coin within 35 days.”

He swung his gavel and the loud group left arguing with the couple who apparently were clueless to your being married, including the lawyers that should have known better. You quietly put your papers back in your bag and sighed glancing at Dis who was now staring at the ring on your finger that should have been a blaring clue. “You’re married?”

Onto your feet you stood as your group inched in seeing the others had left, all glancing at one another thinking they hadn’t heard Dis right. “It’s complicated. Legally, yes, we’re not together. But legally since my cousin died under Dwarf law I can’t name kin of any form, the father of the child would automatically be my husband, even if he isn’t there to sign the papers. I tried to tell them that last week but they never shut up in mediation.”

Dis asked, “To Thorin?!”

“Well I didn’t plan it!”

Dwalin, “Back up, you’re married to Thorin? Since when?!”

“Seriously?”

Frerin, “I’ve never heard about this.”

That had you groan and say, “Well you should have because you signed with Dis as Witness.” Dis squeaked at the notion and you said, “All I know is we’re partying on our last first night of summer together, then I wake up alone in Numenor-,”

Bilbo, “I wondered where you were sent to.”

“Three days later I get this ring and when I get home again finally after my cousin won a pot in a tournament and loaned me the cash there’s a marriage license waiting in my mail.”

Frerin asked, “Did you have a note when you woke up?”

“Ya, ‘Leave, Don’t Call,’”

He cut you off, “’Don’t Come Home, Don’t Tell Anyone.’ And you signed it. Thorin let us read the note but he never said you got married.”

Dwalin snapped his fingers, “That’s why he won’t let Balin do his taxes, he’s filing as married! Balin would have told everyone by now.”

Bilbo, “How could you just keep this to yourself, we share an anniversary! That’s huge!”

“Hello, he loathes me!” Scoffs and choked out coughs came in response and you said, “He glared at me all through school, pretty much gave the impression he’d rather be anywhere else but anything close to alone with me. Suddenly I wake up married to the guy with a note saying go away and don’t talk to me or tell anyone what you can’t remember we did. Honestly I’d be locked up for sharing that.”

Dwalin pointed to your hand that was smoothing over the arm of your cardigan bunched up against the strap of your bag revealing the ring matching his, “He wears your ring!”

Frerin, “What about your pebble? Can we see our niece?”

They all neared pouting and you sighed saying, “She’s bound to be hungry again, best get her back home to eat.”

Frerin, “Caught on Thorin might be messaging you since playoffs.”

“I haven’t told him, besides no doubt it’ll be quite the explosion as your whole clan will know about the secret wedding and then, oh right, I have a baby.” You hit the button for the lift once in the hall again.

Dis, “That’s all you remember about the trip?”

Again you sighed saying, “All I remember is drinking wine and talking to Gandalf about something to do with sponges,”

Frerin, “Gandalf! How could we not have guessed Gandalf?!”

Dwalin, “Wizard is gonna pay.”

They could hear the pain in your voice at how deeply the belief Thorin loathed you hurt. And knowing full well who the Dwobbit god cousin of yours was by the press you had been flooded in around the funeral before dropping off the map, surely to have his child in privacy. They readied to connect to any remaining Blacklock clan who might wish to know if their clan history would be honored as well now that Thorin had been named as your child’s father. The news was so huge as Winger was the last male of the line and publicly claimed to be childless until a notice from their clan had confirmed there was a surrogate currently carrying his child bolstering the courage of the clan to keep their heads up with all twelve original lines of Blacklocks still intact. Frerin asked, “Your case, it’s over now?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he replied with a nod, “So we can help you get to packing.”

You glanced his way and Dwalin said, “Called Oin, he’s readying the house for you and the papers and has a team lined up for a stained glass fence around the pond. All included to help keep your pebble safe around the water.”

“Thank you.” After a moment you said, “Not much to pack, still technically haven’t unpacked since leaving Winger’s house for one of his cousins also on the circuit.”

Down the final hall you led the way and into a dimly lit hushed room that inside was soundproof for the bright bustling playroom beside it with a herd of children running wild. Curiously they all eyed the two wondering which child was their newest relative while Dwalin and Bilbo hoped to get an idea of what their future child might look like knowing your genes would play a big part in the process. Into the hushed room you walked after a group of people passed by after dropping off their children into the bustling playroom.

The smiling Dwobbit female inside approached the desk and from your pocket you pulled the ID card made for your child at drop off with a picture of you both she flipped through her rolodex and stamped both confirming that you were her mother.

Around the counter you walked and right away on the tiny cots just barely an inch off the ground their hearts swelled seeing who you might be going for. An adorably tiny little girl with a black mess of curls in a wrinkled jersey lying face down clinging to the sides of the memory foam black goat she was lying across the belly of. Hobbit genes surely searing through by her size and the gentle glow hinting to your Vanyar side as well. Crouched beside the cot your hand reached out to shift her curls revealing a tiny strip of curly sideburn halfway to her chin with a telling star shaped birthmark on her neck from her father. “Lipte,” You whispered and she grumbled making their hearts melt seeing she was a mini angelic duplicate of your own tiny perfectly adorable self. A wide set of silver flecked purple eyes cracked open and in a brush of the blanket lower you said, “Let’s go home, little one.”

Smacking her lips she sat up and against your chest she was lifted with the goat after her sleepy grumble of, “Ada BaBa.” It seemed gibberish to the woman watching her since drop off but by the jersey that had Frerin recognizing who had sent the stuffie with Thorin’s number and name across the back of it. Surely a gift to you that you had given to her for comfort. While Dis tried not to blubber hearing the child referring to Thorin as her father making her wonder just how much of their clan you had shared with the groggy toddler. Quietly she was carried back to the group opening the door for you after you had settled the goat into the car carrier that you lifted to take with you not wishing to leave in the car like so many other parents with car seat cubbies of their own around your now empty spot.

“Thorin is going to die, she is precious,” Frerin smiled at the girl fluttering her eyes open to hear who was talking. “Hello,”

She gasped and mumbled, “Rin!” Looking to the others, “Walin, Bibo, -is!”

Dis couldn’t help but smile sloppily with the others in the child’s face brightening up excitedly recognizing her relatives at once. “D’s and L’s are hard. We are getting there though.”

Frerin chuckled stroking her back after a lean in to kiss her outstretched hand, “I love Rin.”

Bilbo added, “I want twenty of your babies.”

Making you giggle out, “Hopefully for my sake I have multiples to ease that herd.” Making him grin in his own shake of her little hand as Dwalin fought not to cry after his own peck on her adorably sideburned cheek.

Frerin asked taking the car seat from you, “I see you got Thorin’s goat.”

“Ada’s BaBa,” Lipte pointed and he smiled at her nodding making her smile at his showing her he hadn’t forgotten it.

“He’s right here,” Frerin replies sweetly.

“Yes, well I got it in the mail and I set it down and it was claimed by the time I got back from fetching my phone, **I managed to convince her he sent his BaBa for us to watch it while he was playing**.” The second sentence slipped to Khuzdul to keep the curious girl patting Dwalin’s bare tattooed bicep under his sleeve deepening his grin in lifting the sleeve for more to pat at.

“Clever,” Dis said, “Boys used to steal Vili’s jersey and game socks every time I washed them, ended up having to stash extra pairs in his truck.”

Bilbo asked, “Where did you park? Our van is on level four.”

“I’m on seven.”

Bilbo said, “We’ll drive you up.”

Dwalin smirked asking, “What are you driving these days or you still driving skunky?”

Rolling your eyes you giggled, “Hey I worked hard to keep my little beetle pristine. Safe little bubble, but I did have to upgrade my car few years back. Wiring was shot and it cost less to get a new one in a trade from a classic dealer.”

Dwalin asked, “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yup,”

He nodded, “Good, our specialist is prepping for the procedure tomorrow morning, so we can help you pack up a truck today and get you out to your new place.”

“That fast for the move?” You asked eyeing their rental that Dwalin unlocked and Frerin opened the back door to move BaBa to sit inside so you could ease Lipte into her carrier.

Dis replied grinning at the girl peering up at her curiously at your side helping to strap her into her carrier, “Pebbles are involved, we do everything fast to ensure you are safe at home to be settled by the time any confirmation is given of a successful implantation.”

“No problem there,” you said climbing in after her and Frerin leaving Bilbo to close the door behind you as you held Lipte on your lap. Frerin and Dis looked your way only to grin again hearing, “With Lipte didn’t need the rest, spent half the day sneezing before I calmed down enough to get a chance to take the test. Mom’s journals say she sneezed like that with me. Family tradition it seems.”

Dis, “That must be miserable.”

“Not as long as I lay or sit down right away, or I kind of get lightheaded.”

Dwalin pulled out and said, “Level seven here we come. What sort of place do you have?”

“A little loft apartment in a brownstone. Not much but it’s got sturdy doors.”

Turns followed a slow creep around until they eyed the black sleek new model beetle that you climbed out to unlock and secure Lipte and BaBa in the back seat to lead the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the awkwardly lined out city the Dwarves followed behind. Glad to be taking you both out of this place to somewhere better for your preferred style of living with space to grow for your little one and also hopefully for them to have Thorin move in with you as word no doubt would break eventually when curiosity grew about you coming to practices or matches if you wished to.

Dwalin, “Anyone going to mention Lila?”

Dis growled back, “That brainless purse pincher is not worth a mention. Clearly Thorin is wed her argument to pretend he offered a courtship has no grounds.”

Frerin grinned saying, “Bet you he’ll be trying to move in by next month.”

Dwalin chortled as Bilbo says, “May just pack his things myself and move him in let those two hash this out. ‘He loathes me...’ I understand the why she would believe that with his behavior, that hurt her to say. I always knew she cared about him but I never thought something this deep would be buried so deep underneath why they haven’t spoken in over twenty years. He’s marrying her again and giving her a perfect honeymoon, woke up alone with a note to go away and stay quiet, poor thing no wonder she’s been so distant. At least we woke up together.”

Dis, “I still don’t understand why we woke up in different places.”

Dwalin, “We’ll hunt down Gandalf and make him answer to everything. Even if we have to lash him to a chair.” Leaning in a bit he muttered at the lifeless looking warehouse of a building you had driven into the covered lot behind it punching in you had a guest to keep the bar up letting them pass through. Your spot was claimed nearly on the farthest spot in the lot instantly worrying the group for your safety as they pulled into the spot beside yours claiming the empty guest spot.

Once inside things didn’t get any better as the colorful halls led to plain cinderblock loft you rode up the private lift you needed a key to operate emptying into your apartment. Along the walls of the bare twenty by twenty place around your out of place comfy furniture sat rows of boxes and trunks around the shared bed, living, nursery and dining areas across from the bath and the kitchen. A closed room meant to be the bedroom was blocked off and explained by you with a simple sentence. “Bedroom has all the rest of my boxes, didn’t want any accidental tumbles.”

Frerin, “Hopefully it’s packed because this is tiny, you need way more space than this for our precious niece.” Already on his phone to pass over your address he moved to sit on your couch while Bilbo took BaBa and Dwalin sat down in your move to get her something to eat as Dis wanted to make you something knowing you must be hungry.

The tv however switched on following its usual timer and while you sat on the stool beside the high chair readying a spoonful of her food you heard the news anchor saying, **_“And we have just confirmed that the lawsuit between the Truffgron clan and Miss Pear has been concluded after weeks of deliberation and not in Truffgron’s favor. They have been ordered to pay over 6 million pog including payment for libel, slander and emotional distress on top of legal fees for Miss Pear. When they were leaving we they had this to say,”_**

The video switched to the husband who said, **_“The little thief went and got herself married before we had the chance to meet what should have been our grandchild and now we have to pay, her, for simply fighting to have what we are owed. Durin clan better be careful because they call themselves respectable-,”_** the video clearly ended with the cameraman covering his camera lens and could be heard shouting at the couple clearly not knowing he was from that clan now sticking up for you and his clan.

The anchor came back into view wide eyed a moment then smiled saying, **_“Well, clearly that isn’t the end of their legal dramas and now we will be counting down to their next libel and slander case to be added to this one. From what we were able to uncover is that by the records there was a marriage license petitioned for in Erebor well over twenty years ago. While we now know of her bond to the Blacklock clan through a godparent from what we could understand by the facts this might have very well been a Trussed Wedding,”_**

That had you sighing and smoothing a hand over your forehead making the Durins smirk to themselves at the acceptable explanation. **_“Where one member of a couple has a set deadline of their maturation to prove that they are a suitable match before the clan will name them publicly as a relation. No doubt with all the speculation in the past of the Durins being inspirations for characters in her famous show they have been seen to publicly praise since its release they have all settled into a steady foundation and no doubt were in their way to public announcement once the young pebble was old enough to be named to their clan publicly as well. For now we will simply have to wait and see until the Durin clan has given its press response to this news and hopefully we can have a name and face of a husband to pair to the lovely Mrs Pear.”_** She switched segments with a wide smile and you shook your head filling the spoon again.

Dis said, “Not a bad take on it publicly. Surely Grandfather will be holding a tea in the morning to name his decision.”

“Well if he chooses divorce-“

“He won’t,” they all said.

“If your worried about me being sued-,”

Dwalin, “Bunny, you’ve been married for twenty five years, twenty five, nearly twenty six. There’s no throwing that away, Lipte has Thorin’s name down for her Adad.”

“So arranged marriage then for him.”

Frerin chortled, “Leave the pessimism to Thorin please, Mahal knows he speaks it fluently enough for the both of you.”

.

In a blur that evening you found yourself flown to the private airport where the Durin jets were housed. Already Oin had confirmed that he had the papers ready for you to sign. To not waste time the full amount was transferred over and paid in full you were given the deed and papers to your new property.

Keys in hand you inspected the freshly cleaned mini mansion you had always aspired to own one day. Hours prior a crew was hired to arrive over the weekend to install the stained glass fence Oin had ordered and the crew of movers were well underway unloading all of your things as Dis, Dwalin and Bilbo kept you distracted with tea and snacks on the back courtyard to relax before the big morning ahead. Ensuring you were fully comfortable and relaxed to get a good nights sleep with promised babysitter Dis herself ensuring Lipte would be well looked after as well through it all.

Frerin has hold of her showing her around the yard as unable to hold his silence anymore Thorin arrived. Messaged earlier by his brother on your impression of his feelings towards you and pain behind the words. Certainly seeing the press of the couple harassing you for months and trying to rob you blind had him raring to see you. Now it was public you were married to a Durin and he wasn’t about to let you assume he would ever wish to be private about the union now that he had been told what you recalled about the party before the big group blackout. He had to fix this, nowhere near loathing was what he felt for you and knowing why Dwalin and Bilbo had requested the clan to grant you space before the stop to be inseminated the following morning, he had to talk to you and at least gain a base for a deeper friendship to build on over the season.

It had been passed up the chain what the link between you was and from his own call, from Thror all around was a pleased reaction to the news of their granddaughter in law and great grandchild for the grandson everyone knew had been pining over you forever. The grounds were unfortunate for the union but as the public counted it as Trussed there was a chance to begin again for an official courtship, proposal and wedding. Privately you had been approved, with the public approval to come later after the confirmation of implantation to not interfere with the main change coming ahead. You had moved down the street from him in the middle of the Durin ‘block’ of properties clearly putting you in a safe place to be tended to through the upcoming pregnancy while Dwalin and the other young Durins were away for the season.

“I do not loath you!” More of a growl than a shout Thorin seemed to come out of nowhere and instantly seeing you his mind was set to the same unending whirl. Behind a screen was easy, to a point, but face to face was much harder to manage a single sentence. Cross armed he plopped onto the bench beside you shifting his legs spread until his jean coated thigh touched yours joining his bare arm ghosting against yours.

Turning your head in another lift of your cup you replied before the others could, “Well when you say it like that,”

Dwalin scowled at his cousin, “Thorin, we are trying to relax before tomorrow.”

Thorin exhaled replying flatter in a try to be calm, “I do not loathe you.”

Lowering the cup, you swallowed, only to turn your gaze to Frerin coming back into view, “I should probably-,”

High pitched a squeal from Frerin’s arms turned Thorin’s head ending his moment of sulking assuming that another relative had your child distracted to grant you some rest, at an instant Dwalin could see the instant love in his eyes for the little girl inching up to pat her hand on the goat next to her in Frerin’s arms, “Ada!” Wide eyed his heart swelled hearing the tiny identical version of your angelic self that instantly knew he was her father and was ecstatic to finally meet him.

“Hold on Lipte,” you muttered at her next squirm through Frerin’s smirking path closer to his brother trying not to melt into a puddle of hearts.

Frerin stopped an inch away and Thorin’s arms unfurled to take hold of the girl lowered to sit on top of his thigh widening his smile, “There you are, Lipte.” Subtly he straightened her shirt in her turn to claim the goat from Frerin.

“Ada, your BaBa,” at her wide eyed near pleading gaze up at him for a response he smiled taking a glance at you in setting your glass down.

Thorin replied adoringly in a low hum turning your head to the love struck Dwarf tucking the goat in his arm at her insistence, “Thank you, I see you’ve taken very good care of him. I am going back on the road soon and he will need a lot of taking care of while I am away.” Reaching up to help her brush a curl from her face she tried to swat away luring his eyes to the star birthmark behind her ear on her neck signaling how much more precious she was and how much deeper he was sinking in love with you for having been strong enough to raise her alone up to now. “Do you like your new home?” She nodded and his smile widened at her reach up to pat his chest trying to reach for his braided beard. Up into the crook of his arm he settled her granting her full exploration of his face allowing him the same up close memorization of hers.

Frerin said, “Just showed her the yard, fence crew will be in tomorrow.”

Thorin’s eyes shifted your way and you said, “I love the pond but-,”

Thorin hummed back, “No, I understand. I would do the same. Could help to lure some ducks in to nest there, or some swans perhaps. Get a bench set up for fishing or feeding the birds. Could be lovely. Best to keep Fauntlings safe near water.” His smile split open at her lean forward nuzzling into his chest patting her small arms around his neck in a hug Bilbo grinned in capturing a still of while filming their first meeting. Chatting with her continued as Dis took your focus to the head mover coming to share that the truck was empty and things were in the rooms they were marked for.

Accepting the clipboard you signed for it thanking him and with the group in the dying of the cool breeze carried everything inside to your dining room. The cool house offering some relief from the humid day in early spring. While they sat you got to unloading the kitchen that Frerin, Dwalin and Bilbo jumped in to help put everything away inside their new homes to your liking joining the food you had unloaded upon arrival. Small touches of the most often used things were unpacked in each room while Thorin smiled continuing to bond with his little girl. This was beginning to be perfect, the home you always wanted and a chance to finally have some time with your husband, who was no longer a secret and gladly jumped into claiming time with your little girl.

One adorably large squeaking yawn later and Thorin smiled rumbling out, “Let’s go find your nursery, Lipte.”

Right beside your chosen room her bed was, peach and white with ornate murals of gardens around mountain scenes on each wall except for the curtained wall of windows reaching to the uncovered row near the ceiling still letting light into the room. Stuffies and cubbies of books and toys sat around the walls with the changing table and cabinet stocked with diapers and everything else. The closet sat open revealing the clothes sorted by color in clear tubs Thorin assured himself you would have transferred to the cubbies and shelves inside the closet at a later time to settle fully. For now it was just lovely enough with a large plushy carpet around the canopied bed, a transitioning one to get her from the crib bundled in the corner of the closet to a bed of her own. Still it had lift up cushioned railings to keep her from falling out but offered much more room for growth and a second body for story time.

Tucked in safely he settled her pressing a kiss to her forehead and leaving the goat beside her she turned to cuddle with deepening his smile. He intended it to be for you, but this was an even lovelier alternative. Around the bed he settled the canopy helping to shadow the girl while Frerin twisted the crank on the bottom of the spinning lamp that played a gentle tune through stars and sheep being cast around the room. **“I have a baby girl,”** Thorin sighed out with a widening smile followed by a hug to his baby brother also smiling.

Frerin eased the door mostly shut and said, **“Try not to growl this time.”** Leading him back to the kitchen where he found you shifting a cookie jar shaped like a green fuzzy monster a bit further from the bread box with adorably furrowed brows in focus.

His eyes sank over you seeing your feet shifting in your heels, a common sign he knew meaning you would be losing them soon with the same adorable toe wiggles to wake up your numbing feet always urging him to fight against simply rubbing your feet unasked to ease any discomfort. Very much the same with only subtle signs in your hips and fuller bust that you had matured to the rank of motherhood tipping you all the more irresistible in his eyes. Right up to your side he said, wishing to get the most painful elephant in the room out of the way to move forward. “I would have never sent you there alone.”

The hair trigger was found and the others shifted uncomfortably seeing the quiver of your lip and glance away at tears filling your eyes luring Thorin closer. “Just out of nowhere, and I was out there with just a letter that I don’t remember signing,” to the tear slipping down your cheek the crack in your voice came out, “Nobody knew, and everyone just split up. It just didn’t make sense,”

Another tear fell and snugly he pulled you into his chest for a warm hug he rumbled in reply, “I’m gonna kill Gandalf.”

Barely above a whisper you squeaked out, “Such a cruel thing to do.”

His cheek rested on top of your head settling his arms more across your back to a muffled sniffle, “I should have called you, I didn’t know what to say. Even I could ever find the chance to hate you I would never do that. I have never loathed you. Speaking to you has never been my strong suit, but you’re here now and we have a little girl to take care of.” Inched back you looked up at him granting him room to dry your pinking cheeks with his thumb, taking in every inch of your face, “No more going it alone, I promise. She is perfect, no doubt the Blacklock’s will be pleased with our protecting her.”

“You have your season to get ready for.”

At the raspberry he blew at you your brow inched up and he replied, “You will be getting pregnant tomorrow, we have Lipte and I have too much down time between games for my own good.”

“What about your pool?” You asked unable to think of another argument to keep the man you adored now stepping up to be yours from doing so.

A smirk tugged across his lips in the narrowing of his eyes to the plant of his hands on your shoulders. “It has to be drained, and refilled, soap threw everything off chemically. So, I will be needing to borrow your lake for laps, which will help me be on time for breakfast with Lipte and you. No doubt there will be extra additions to your diet for surrogacy.”

“Not really, but I assume you will be insisting.”

“I will.”

Dwalin cleared his throat and you both looked his way, Thorin had crossed his arms again starting to scowl, a plate of cake was eased to your former seat signaling you to move to the table to take your seat. Heels were removed by Thorin taking hold of your feet to rub them helping to relax you in his own greatly adored way, and not long after to the momentary droop of your eyes the couple ushered everyone out, including Thorin to ensure you had a good nights rest. Waiting on your bath you managed to halfway scrub yourself and soak your feet while sitting on the edge of your new marble tub large enough for four burly Dwarves. Leaving your hair to be washed and wrangled dry another day a quick soak once it was full was stolen to the moment you knew to get out or risk drowning dozing off again. Comfy into some sweats and an old baggy t shirt you slid into the bed Dis had made for you with irritatingly arranged sheets and pillows folded to her preferred taste you were too tired to fix right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Laid back on the Midwife’s bed you watched the screen showing the scans of your ovaries. Confirmed by your statement your body had dropped a few eggs, proof of your heat clearly having began the week prior Hobbits tended to hit every few years lining up perfectly to your previous pregnancy. Legs propped up, to the pinch of the spreader at the easing of the injector your eyes shut to the main singularly unpleasant aspect of this deal, when the samples from both were being injected to see what would take.

“Both samples are in, again, we simply wish to encourage the best odds of implantation. The donors had shared you had lost an implantation before?”

“Afterwards they tested the rest of the sample from him on a wider test found out he had Cronkrel’s disease, spoiled his sperm quality.”

“Oh,” she replied, “That is another matter then. We have tested both of these donors, there is no issue there for this pregnancy then.”

“Nope, especially not Bilbo’s, known him since we were babies, if his mom had remarried he wouldn’t have been an only child has over twenty cousins from eight different aunts and uncles. And seems from Thror his bairns have large households, for Dwarf standards.” The comments made her smirk as she eased the spreader and pulled it out to leave on the tray.

“Yes they do,” removing her gloves she drew back to bring over your panties you had removed she added a liner to saying, “I’ll help you put these back on,” easing them over your feet she removed one at a time from the stirrups then let you grab and wiggle them up the rest of the way. “Your first pregnancy went smoothly?”

“Ya, other than when I sprained my wrist, but ya.”

“How did you sprain your wrist?” She asked with a concerned tone and raised brows.

“Oh, well, my cousin was a racer and they have rolling doors for a lot of their practice track, it was windy and one of the doors got jammed, pulled too hard. I didn’t fall or anything, sprained it before when I was younger ended my tennis team aspirations back in university.” She grinned at you as you said, “Foolishly in denial about my skills, I was terrible. Did get a shot at the pool team though, pretty deadly with a cue in my hands.”

She chuckled and brought a blanket she covered up to you waist saying, “I’ll go tell the group everything is looking good so far and you are resting.” After a moment she asked, “On the news recently, is media coverage like that usual? I am asking for your stress levels.”

“No, it’s not, but it was mainly a one off thing, I work from home so I don’t hit much stress to be honest. Just moved so once I have my studio prepped how I like it that will be even less of a problem. No doubt the Durins will be around often to check on me too.”

“Oh that is a given, especially with the news about that mystery husband of yours. He is taking this decision well no doubt, taking up the chance to help you through another pregnancy to prove his own dedication to the union and your comfort.”

The guys were informed and after the designated resting time you got dressed meeting them in their own state of sprawl in the lounge and took the ride home finding Dis and Thorin there along with Frerin, all lounging in the living room playing with Lipte who was enjoying the colorful blocks that had been brought for her. The fence was well underway and leaving them to it you snuck by to head to your chosen studio to start assembling it again. Across the desks and standing sketch island everything was arranged how you wanted it with Bilbo helping to situate it all by the time Dwalin came to call you to the lunch they had prepped for you. To a cartoon film put on however you dozed off on the couch still feeling a bit tired signaling you to be covered once again and allowed to rest as long as you wanted.

.

Usually a week is what is said to mark as implantation and where you should be concerned on when that sneeze filled day would come each morning however stirred up an altogether different storm in you. Short short clad Thorin dripping and shirtless made good use of the spare key he was given to borrow your lake each morning. Usually his laps were every other day but now with a goal of spending breakfasts with his lovely little family he could split his laps in half to excuse the daily stops. From lake to the sun room a wave for you he turned to the bath out there to shower and change before coming in, the main purpose for it, guests using the pond or yard to not track anything inside. The spacious home now sure to take up quite the elbow grease to clean stunningly to your surprise came with a crew of housekeepers and groundskeepers linked to these lands and the clan for generations. All excited to help you keep home while the future heirs of Fundin’s line were being carried by you and long after for hopefully Thorin’s possible pebbles to join the already treasured Lipte.

“I thought you swam every other day.” You said upon his entrance wafting with the pine scent of his soap mingled with the clover shampoo he used. Wide eyed he paused and you added, “You have a key if you are tiring yourself out every morning to just come over you can just come over. I don’t want your game suffering and all the hoards coming to swarm the house after me.”

“No one is swarming here.” For a moment he paused and said, “If you would like me to simply come over I can.”

Your eyes narrowed and he couldn’t help but fight his brows furrowing in a try not to melt into a soppy puddle at your adorably groggy partial glare under your loose wall of curls pouring around you this way and that over your baggy shirt and shorts clad self. “Thorin, would you like to come for breakfast in the mornings?”

It was more of a flat demand of information over an eager request but to him it truly didn’t matter as he barely waited for you to finish to respond, “Yes.” He looked you over in your nod and turn to the fridge to pull out the jar of food for Lipte, who you had yet to wake up yet.

“Every day? Or, not on weekends?” Tilted back your head angled to look at him in the usual way when someone asked a question already answered to your back and he cleared his throat, “Every day, good,” his eyes trailed after a set of curls sweeping across your face in its rise again to bring some juice for yourself as well.

“How, how are you feeling?”

“Bit sore, but I’m good.”

“Anything I can help with? If it hurts I can rub it.” When you faced him again you smiled through a giggle at his hands being held up in front of him.

Setting the juice and jar down you replied with a tap of your fingers onto the counter saying, “Well it’s my nipples, that are sore.”

“No then,” he said with a nod glancing away a moment to wet his lower lip and say looking back to you, “Massage will not help. That’s good? Dis had soreness. But that could also be bad, with cycles, and whatnot.” Again he wet his lips as you turned for a glass to pour some juice.

“You want some juice?”

“Yes,” again he cleared his throat and moved around the counter to be by where you were standing. “Any more signs?”

“My skin’s squishy,” his brows inched up in your return and when you were back at his side you lifted your arm between you that he gently squeezed between two fingers then poked and smoothed a small line across it not feeling much of a difference. “Maybe Dis might get it, my godmother thought I had lost it too, she had her son by surrogate. Or it’s just an, internal, squishy-ness.” The final word emphasized with a four fingered flourish on the hand now in front of your chest.

“That could be, I know Dis said she felt bloated a lot. There’s a lot of water retention.” You smirked again as he blurted out, “You don’t look retained!”

Again you giggled patting him on the upper arm, “Calm down, I’m meant to be gaining weight either way. And as far as cycles go Vanyar don’t have them, per se. I mean, we have cramping when we don’t get pregnant during our quarterly fertile months,”

“Quarterly?”

You nodded, “Where Men have theirs monthly it’s every season for Vanyar, like most Elves, but with my Hobbit side that doesn’t mean I’m not fertile the rest of the year, if that makes sense.”

“It, does? Sort of. We’re half Hobbit, so we know about the heats, Dwarves full blooded are every other year for peak fertility.” He said watching you pour the juice out, one of them you eased towards him then returned the bottle once yours was poured. “Was your first pregnancy hard? I know from the Midwife the sperm was the issue at your first implant, but I mean with Lipte.” The second sentence was more of a rambled explanation to not offer insult or bother if it would have been a sore subject.

“No, it was pretty perfect, well, at least until I started to lactate.” His brows inched up again, “I didn’t realize how, frequently it would just start. Like I sneezed once in the store and I had to buy a new shirt and bra. And it was never like a little dribble, it was, a lot. But turns out my cousin’s pit boss just got custody of his newborn niece and I had the milk so they pitched in for the pump and I just stocked up for them, then by the time she was weaned I was pretty used to the schedule for when Lipte was born.”

“Do-,” You both spoke and he shook his head gesturing his hands to you lifting his glass to confirm he wouldn’t interrupt you. After a quick sigh you smoothed your fingers around your glass eyeing the purple bow tie ring on his finger that had clearly been the focus of countless reporters and fans over the years he only ever stated came from someone very irreplaceable to him.

“We’re married,” he nodded in his swallow and glass lowering, “Is all this, for Lipte, the every day?”

“No!” he just about shouted then inhaled shortly adding in a calmer tone, “Listen, I love Lipte. That, however is a drop in the bucket-,” he sighed again at the focused furrow of his brow making him plant his hands on the counter, the start of his usual anxious shifting of weight from one foot to the other to try and focus again. “I have never been anything but utterly astonished by how phenomenal you are.” That had your brow arch up, “I can’t talk to you, I am working on that, if I could have just told you that in uni maybe when we reach our twenty sixth anniversary it would have been under very different terms. I know our wedding hurt you, not the process, I hope, of being married to me, but the secrecy and assumed charade of something more sinister behind it neither of us were able to talk about. I want to talk to you, I want to be married to you. I want to sit and talk about sore nipples, and squishy skin and see you through motherhood again.”

He shifted his weight again continuing, “I would love to say every morning you won’t ever be more stunning to me than you are now but that would be daily lies as each day you would only grow more beautiful to me in every new thing we experience together. And I’m not trying to make you cry,” he said to your glance away at the onset of tears creeping in to blur your vision. “I do mean it, I want to be married to you, I want to be a couple, if you would agree to let me take you out, and not start over, it would just be a start for us, as an us.”

Post steadying sniffle you caught his eye again asking in a slight teasing tone, “You sure it isn’t to avoid the millions you would lose in a divorce?”

Purring back playfully he replied, “Oh it would be billions, and no, now that we are married there’s no proper way to handle a post-nuptial agreement as his and hers, now that Lipte is here it’s technically all hers, so the bulk of anything would go to the one demanding custody, which, I would never fight you on. To clarify, and I would never just jump to divorce, we’ve had twenty five years together, that’s nothing to throw away in a year or even seventy three years from now. My parents cherish one another adamantly but they have moments they don’t speak, this takes work, and I’m ready to work, and start, for us. Starting with breakfast,” his head turned to a distant whine and you stepped away, “Which I will start on.”

“Won’t be too long.” You said hurrying on your toes across the still chilled floor Dis had already set to have the old runners and rugs brought from their trip to be professionally cleaned and mended prior to the move to be laid out again. Crossing the house to fetch your little girl before she got to making too much of a fuss. Still in her attached phase where she didn’t feel ready to crawl or be quite that independent yet, a Hobbit phase the Durins adored as they caught her on the cusp of exiting her infant like stage before she would become a wanderer and that fence around the lake would be most useful.

Back you came once you had changed her and Thorin smiled to his poofy haired little girl still blinking awake as you settled her into her high chair settling BaBa in the chair beside her on top of the crate the others were wondering why it was there. With a peck on her forehead you hurried around the table and island to fetch her jar and a spoon you returned with around your glass of juice that was settled down as you sat beside her along with a bottle of milk Thorin had warmed up for you from the fridge still making good use of the milk she still enjoyed that would be picking up again soon.

Again he was smiling watching the pair of you battling those same obstinate curls between her chewing the mouthfuls of the pureed food. One of which her head turned for a chubby cheeked grin to Thorin who leaned in to kiss her forehead leaving your plate in front of you, “Good morning, my little lamb.” He even gave BaBa an affectionate pat on his head making her smile spread more and you shake your head a moment in his move to fetch his own plate and sit by you. Once in his chair he said with fork and knife in hand, “Are you busy tomorrow?”

You glanced at him as Lipte chewed her next mouthful, “Well I did have a stimulating plan of finding the right drawer for my socks in my new closet.” That had him smirking in slicing off a bite of his food after a glance to see how much more Lipte had so you could eat partially making him regret having it ready so quickly into her jar. “What were you planning?”

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “We have the annual charity match, us verses the Spuds this year.”

“Who thought of taking the winners and runners up to the playoffs and make them play again so soon after the loss, but for charity in front of a bunch of kids.” That made him chuckle, “I suppose it keeps you from getting too bloody.”

“That it does. Did you want to come? Amad could watch Lipte to keep her out of the sun and heat and grant her some alone time with her Grandma, who is thrilled to have the chance to bond finally. She has been aching to just scramble over.”

“I’m surprised no one has broken down the door yet or been peeking in the windows. Back in Uni I couldn’t stop to Bilbo’s for highlighters without Dwalin signaling the whole clan over from your dorms.” Making him chuckle. “Or is this a keep your distance for stress issue?”

“Partly, but a party is being readied, next week to welcome you both.”

“Conveniently after my first scan.” Making him chuckle again then glance up at you at your following giggle to yourself.

“What’s the giggle for?”

Glancing at him you replied in Khuzdul making his heart skip and pupils dilate in adoration of hearing you speak his mother tongue, **“Thinking back to some comments back in school.”**

 **“Which comments?”** he rumbled back protectively knowing you weren’t treated very kindly until his clan circled you as there was a big gap between the high income clans and few students allowed from low income backgrounds.

 **“I’m going to have three baby daddies,”** making his lips purse a moment, **“None of them my husband,”** unable to help it he chuckled to himself, **“Although in my favor they did say I’d never land a husband.”** After a click of your tongue he laughed as you said, **“Now Miss Rogni is on her third Hubby. Not so trailer trash now, huh?”** you asked with a wide mouthed smile to Lipte at her clap and wave to the bird flying past the window.

**“You were never trailer trash.”**

“Exactly, I lived in a Tiny Home, not a trailer. Just happened to park it in a trailer park.”

“Not what I meant.”

Glancing at him again you asked, “Why did Oin put this place up? Always said he’d never sell it.”

“Well,” he wet his lips.

“Did you guys strong arm him into it?” You asked with a brow ticked up in locking eyes.

He chuckled again, “No, it’s, every twenty years the un-inhabited homes are sold within the clan, a sort of luck ritual until, like with you taking ownership, that it finds the family meant for dwelling in it. He hit twenty last month and the clan had been voting to see who got it next and it truly was perfect to have it pass to you.”

With a nod you wet your lips to ask, “Do you like it?”

“I’ve always enjoyed exploring this place. More so for memorizing the plans you made for each room when we’d sneak in for midnight tours on our breaks. I enjoyed it more visualizing your plans for it. One day I’d be honored to be welcomed here if you would allow me.”

“Well, that would be entirely depended upon your interest in polka music.”

Playfully he narrowed his gaze at you, “However much I admire their fashion choice of suspender-ed shorts I do not listen to polka music.”

“Good, because we watched a film with it once and Lipte started to cry.”

“Oh,” he glanced at her with a momentary pout, “Can’t have that. No polka, polka is banned.”

Once Lipte had eaten he’d taken charge of distracting her and helping her to hold her bottle so you could eat and it seemed before you could blink Dwalin and Bilbo were here again joining in after cleaning up. Lowly in your absence to brush your teeth and wind your hair up into a braided bun Bilbo asked, “Any signs yet?”

Thorin replied, “She said her nipples were sore earlier.”

Dwalin paused a moment with his lips pursed as Bilbo said, “Good?”

Dwalin glanced at Bilbo, “Is it?” A distant groan turned their heads before a painful sounding sneeze followed by a second and a third squeaking sneeze surely muffled by a towel or something stirring Thorin to his feet to hurry to find you as Dwalin’s beard bristled excitedly to Bilbo’s spreading smile.

Ensuring he had watch of Lipte Bilbo ushered Dwalin after his cousin, knowing he’d just stumble over his partially numb feet from them being crossed so long. Back to your bedroom he entered spotting Thorin already to your bathroom to find you leaned back against the sink counter with a towel bunched up in front of your face through another sneeze. Crouched beside you he tapped your arm, “What can I do?”

“Pickles,” you gasped out between sneezes and Thorin stood up nearly crashing into Dwalin to hurry back to the kitchen to scour for some pickles or call around to his clan nearby if need be. Softly he repeated the word to keep on task and not get distracted while Dwalin sat beside you stroking your lower legs bent in front of you.

Scowling Thorin returned easing the jar open he held open glancing between you only to see you hastily lean in to tilt the jar in his hand to steal a sip you swallowed before pressing your face into the towel again for another less painful sneeze. Two more sips and groaning you lowered the towel and reached into the jar taking one of the sweet pickles you took a bite of and let out a calming huff. Dwalin’s grin eased out asking, “You sneezed?”

“I sneezed.” Taking the rest of the pickle between your lips to bite into. Wiping your fingers on the towel afterwards, “Congratulations.” Full body he wiggled and stole a hug from you making you giggle then smile watching his pop up and dart back to Bilbo who he hugged next. Looking to Thorin smiling as well you took another pickle saying, “I bet ten brownies they’re on the floor.”

He chuckled saying, “Fool’s bet, they’ll be on the floor. I bet twenty Bilbo will be petting his head when we get in there.” Your eyes narrowed and he chuckled out, “One fool’s bet for another. Mainly I just want to make you brownies.”

“Don’t tempt me with brownies, and you so much as mention caramel it will be a very dangerous place for you because I’ll start to cry and you’ll have to cuddle me, for hours.”

“How is that dangerous, past the crying?”

“Because it sets a precedent. That you will have to live up to, again and again.”

“I think I live up very well. I am nothing if not steadfast.” He said popping his own pickle into his mouth making you giggle at his pucker to the unexpected taste. “What is that? It’s supposed to be dill, right?”

Again you giggled, “Sweet pickles? Poor ram you are limited on your pickling lessons.”

He chuckled shaking his head, “No, I do hope that won’t reflect too poorly on you.”

“Laughingstock, absolute laughingstock.” You teased making him chuckle again.

“Anything else I can do?”

You shook your head saying, “I will need a nap later,”

“I’ve got Lipte, rest as long as you like.”

“I think it’s the abdominal spasms, so much,” he chuckled offering you another pickle after a quick yawn from you. “Thanks.”

“How many do you eat?”

“Just two or three.”

“Did you want help to bed?”

“Not yet, I’ll be dizzy, you can go with the-,”

“I’m staying here,” he sat lowering from his crouch to cross his legs sitting beside you.

“Numenor, by the singing tortoise wilds?” Thorin asked as a possible explanation dawned on him remembering where he woke up alone after a moment of admiring his ring on your hand.

Post moment of curiously furrowed brows you asked, “What? Why’d you bring up that?”

“You mentioned wanting to go there once to Dis in school when she was speaking about her own honeymoon plans. And you also said you wanted to see the sapphire falls and emerald pools in Gondor, I woke up in a Honeymoon Suite. With cake and sweets and wine.”

“Thorin,” you whispered in a cracked whisper and he inched closer excitedly explaining.

“What if it was a mistake, we were out of it, I was dressed up, what if we planned it, we book our flights after packing and fly off to meet up at the hotel but we got confused and went off separately by mistake.” His hand folding around your knee.

“I mean, that makes sense...”

“I said something, only Mahal knows, to smooth things over and we eloped and we weren’t going to call home, no warning anyone, no chance to hit an alarm from my family to stop our plans and we’d have been married when we did come back.” Down your propped up legs his other hand slid as he said, “Maybe Gandalf helped to lay the plans but even in his best pranks I doubt he would intend to hurt us. Wires must have been crossed on the location is all. That explains it, you see.”

Haltingly you nodded then said, “I should have just called.”

“I am just as culpable on that front, do not doubt yourself in this, I won’t have it. But at least it is an explanation that we can have for now, even if it does turn to be sinister by Gandalf’s plot. Would you prefer a film or dinner? Or they have that new film in the imax at the museum.”

“Oh I haven’t been back to the museum since you shadowed me there on an assignment then ate all my cinnamon bites.”

“That was not entirely on me those were practically illegal for how addictive they were and I was busy fighting not to just grab your hand.”

“Which you did,”

“Only when the helicopter camera dove off a cliff.” He rumbled back bashfully making you smirk in his glance away a moment before his hand moved to lay over yours resting on your leg for his first official try to hold your hand.

That contact broke when Dwalin burst into the room shouting, “Celebratory tacos! Me and Bilbo are going, what do you want?”

After a joint chuckle from you both your orders were given and the pair left as Thorin guided you out to the couch to lounge while they were gone to share watch of Lipte as a tiny family unit again with a second timid move to take your hand again. Contact that remained in tact until the food toting couple returned with their massive hoard with Dis, Vili and their sons who snuck along seeing them driving back from their home down the block. And of course in sharing the idea of why you woke up alone Frerin came himself to share in the conference on it as well as to share his current search into finding the Wizard to be questioned yet to produce anything tangible.

Balin, his wife Bella and their daughter Billi however joined in and right off you were promptly laid across by Billi in the aftermath of both Balin and Bella’s grateful hugs for your aiding the Fundin line. The subject touchy as their father had passed in their teens and mother not long after shifting them to move in under Diaa and Thrain’s custody. Now both sons would be able to continue the line another generation and kept having to fight back tears as most of the Durin clan was knowing how proud their parents would have been even at this unofficial confirmation of implanted eggs growing into their future child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ticking off the final chapter of this. Long time coming i know but at least it is finally off my list. :D

“Bucket sake...” you muttered to the settling cramp from your belly. Years ago was the last time you’d had Borumberry juice ripe from Dwarf greenhouses not just the imitation stuff sold around the world and for all the stress bloating from the trial backing up your digestive system leaving your Hobbit side far from comfortable as it had been hindering your appetite. There wasn’t much sleep to be had but you were energetic enough the farther you got into your breakfast smoothie you had made. Lipte was still sleeping and Dia had decided she was coming over to your place to keep Lipte comfortable around her own things at least instead of being surrounded by the clan she was meeting for the first time and in a house she wouldn’t recognize.

To the kitchen you strolled rubbing your belly now comfortably relaxing around the smoothie soon to be met by the breakfast you would make yourself. Behind your kitchen counter Thorin readied the meal asking post double take eyeing your hand massaging your navel, “Everything alright?” A hint of nerves in his voice to the motion.

“Ya, just, fun night.” That had his body locking up and you sighed saying as you approached the counter, “Borumberry juice, trial and courthouse jello did not help my belly. Been bloated and unable to snack as much as I was accustomed.”

Awkwardly a grin split across his face humming, “Well Amad had mentioned helping to stock up your greenhouse. Borumberries grow quite like weeds. All cleared out? I remember you swore by the stuff in uni.”

“It’s better than coffee in the mornings. I just didn’t remember, I guess, the difference in strength of fresh grown and imported to store quality.”

Lowly he chuckled saying, “That’s alright. We learned to bring our own gallon jugs while heading to away games. First year hit us hard. Cramps like nightmares. Perils of our Hobbit blood we are ruled by our bellies.”

“Well we are a bit like two legged cows,” making him chuckle and nod adding your omelet to the plate waiting for it, “All stomach and adorable.”

In looking you over adoringly he said, “Oh, I wanted to remind you, well Dwalin asked me to, with the entrance of the shields Dwalin and myself will have to kiss you. As Amad to our pebbles. Though he will also rub your belly since you are carrying still.”

“You say that like I’m overdue,” you teased making him smirk back. “Should be fine, just tell him to make it a good one. Press won’t go wild at that? Me being kissed by both of you?”

“All three, Bilbo has to kiss your cheek at least.”

You giggled, “Won’t I be the popular one.”

“They will go wild, but once the confirmation tomorrow is printed out it will be for an altogether different reason. No bad press, I promise.” The smirk across his lips tugged wider in seeing the number 48 across your breastbone under his team name with his eyes sinking lower to your thighs on full display below the tucked in front of your jersey into the waistband of the paint splattered jean shorts ticking his brow higher.

“No,” you pointed at him lifting his eyes to yours noting the finger now aimed at him as you carried your smoothie to your seat at the table. “You do not get to wear short shorts on live tv while I am forbidden.”

“No,” he said shaking his head, “Not what I was thinking. At all. You will be comfortable in your boots?”

“I got insoles and my double layered socks. As long as I don’t have to sprint I’ll be just peachy.”

“No sprinting.” The voice from the front hall following a knock announced Dia’s entrance and eager trot over to hug you before your tottering off to fetch Lipte at her stirring whine. Hushed conversation between the pair distracted him from his wished chance to watch you walk away in those shorts showing off those legs he couldn’t wait to come home and rub for you after the foot bath he planned to prep to begin the pampering of his final week off before traveling picked up again.

“Lipte, this is your Gran.”

Sleepily under the little mess of curls her fists rubbed her face then extended in a squeaking yawn trailing, “Iaa!”

Thorin chuckled murmuring her difficulty with D and L warming the Dam’s heart even more and with a soppy grin she accepted hold of the girl she gladly took to feeding from the jar you handed over to her along with a bottle. “Should be enough milk in the fridge,” you said accepting the hug from Thrain who snuck in along with Bella who was holding Billi, the duo would also be staying here while you were away. Thorin’s grandparents came next to fill your table as you let the girl who recognized and nicknamed each to their arrival. “She should be fine, doesn’t complain, if she does just put on the game,” you said setting BaBa in the seat across from hers on his high chair, ending her glance for him.

“But if she makes a gravely wheezing sort of bleating sound I have her allergy shot here,” pointing to the green box on top of the fridge, “and it has a copy of her insurance card information with it and I can meet you at the hospital.” That froze the group until you said, “She inherited my lavender and banana allergy. Doesn’t seem bothered by nuts like I am, so good there. I’ve checked everything but you can’t trust breakfast bars it seems. One of the sitters in the daycare left her bar unattended and I had to leave court early. But everything in the house has been checked and,” you said pulling out your phone to silence the calendar reminder signaling your move to bring out a small tray of tubes from the fridge you took and bent in half. The crack from it made Lipte’s lips curl up making you say, “I know, monthly rub, little one.”

Under her shirt you brushed up the purple liquid spread across her skin emptying the tube from the brush tip then seeped in leaving a pink patch of skin, “For the lavender,” back to the counter you went and snapped a second one you smoothed over your side creating a pink patch for you too. In catching the eye of the Durin elders you said, “I grew out of the banana allergy, so the doctors say there’s a good shot she will too, and we did have her tested for nuts, she’s clear there, just the those two which is manageable but has to be retested every five years to be sure. Please don’t worry.”

Dia shook her head, “I’m not worried, merely, you had to handle a child with allergies on your own. Frerin had that close call with a brussel sprout when he was younger and I was beside myself even with the whole clan there.”

“Well it’s better now, they have the lavender vials, so perfume and soaps with it won’t make me wheeze anymore. Just can’t lick it, still not that effective yet.” You said adding the used tubes to the used bin on top of the fridge marked for such then put the tubes back in the fridge.

Oakenass, the word across your back, though kid friendly with two acorns in place of the two S’ at the end of it. Instantly Thorin inhaled deeply and rumbled lowly, “You did not put that on your shirt.”

“Then who did?” you teased heading to eat the food he finished cooking and carried to the table that you both sat at to eat. “Been calling you this for years. I didn’t just make it overnight.”

“Since when have you called me that?” He rebuffed looking at you in the seat beside you making his parents smirk looking at the new couple across from them, and son recovering from his badly and formerly unexplained broken heart.

“Game two Freshman year,” he scoffed at that. “You’re the one who let yourself get hurled into my lap at halftime after mooning big Dibs from Orcarni.”

“He swore he wasn’t aiming for you,”

“So comforting, but I get to call you what I want. The rules say so.”

Lowly he rumbled, “This will only encourage Frerin on his jibes on the field, my backside will be a matter of common topic.”

“As it should be,” Thrain said making you giggle and cover your face a moment to his eye rolling groan from his ultra proud parents.

Thror caught your glance his way after a lick of your lips and his brows rose sensing you had something big to say by your expression even decades later he could catch right away. “I wanted to ask you about that check you gave me, after graduation.”

Thror pointed at you, “That was an investment, not a loan, don’t you go thinking we ever expected to have that back.”

“Two million-,”

Thror, “A drop in the bucket to what you have earned and nowhere close to what you were worth even before you had been halfway to your degree. We saw even that first day we met that you would be a spectacular addition to our clan, in any sense of bond such hard work and unflinching determination with talent to frighten anyone for what you could do. With far more humility than imaginable and a heart that could make one weep for how giving you are. Two million is the standard amount to our bairns to start them off, and we are proud to have stood as your clan on that tradition. You spent it well I imagine.”

“Started my production company with it. Purely out of spite for being told I had no experience and was unqualified for my first ten interviews.”

Thror’s wife Niro chuckled saying, “No doubt they regretted that.”

“They were the first ten calls to try and buy my show when it started picking up traction.”

Thror, “Now you two eat up, big day ahead, just leave little Lipte to us.”

Thorin wet his lips asking, “What’s Lipte’s full name?”

“Lipte Tindoome Pear Durin.” The final last name had their lips parting, “It means little drop of twilight,”

Thorin hummed out restraining his urge to cry knowing you had given her his clan name, “Perfect name.”

After a glance at Thorin then to his family you said, “I know clan name is a, big thing-,”

Thror, “You did the right thing, Dis filled us in and by Dwarf law you had a right to mark down our clan.”

After a moment Thrain asked, “You didn’t happen to take the name as well?”

“No, but my papers do say, of the Darer line, now if that’s-,”

Thorin, “Bunny mentioned in school she wished to not be the end of her line.”

Dia smiled saying, “That is wonderful,”

Niro nodded, “We understand entirely. Thorin could always hyphenate if you wished, it is quite common among Dwarves when the spouse is the last to carry the name. And Lipte holds it now, surely others will as well.”

“Certainly fertile” you giggled out and Thorin chuckled around his mouthful and you said, “no worries about having more grandbabies.”

Balin said, “There are no concerns there. Does your Uncle know about Lipte?”

Shaking your head you said, “Unless he reads the papers he hasn’t heard anything from me. Last I heard he was trying to pitch me on an investment scheme on a nonexistent island past Mordor. Insisted I pay him to keep it uncomplicated. I said no, was called a few colorful things and then was disowned, for the twenty fifth time and hung up on.” Stabbing another bite of food you said, “But no concern of him showing up apparently he does not like the clan, a bad influence on me it seems.” Making the lot of them chuckle again as Lipte finished off her bottle then turned to inspect Dia’s beard with awe.

.

“Team Thunder Thighs!” Dwalin lifted his arms proudly to Bilbo’s exclamation and point your way in entering the lounge outside the locker room where the clans and friends of players gathered before the match.

The expectation of a title for your player, as every other spouse had done the same. “Team Oakenass!” Your giggles rippled through Frerin’s raised arm shout of the nickname he didn’t have to bother reading across your back that flashed his way in your turn to flash the name making Dis and Vili laugh out loud.

Thorin said, “You knew about this!”

Frerin smirked at him, “Who do you think sent her the shirt our first year?”

Already you had walked through the crowds outside and been photographed together drawing shouts from the press wanting answers on which Durin it was you had wed and it seemed for the team at least they had guessed by who you had come in with before reading the jersey making it clear who you had picked. Warmly Dwalin and Bilbo claimed hugs from you and Dis lured you to the other spouses you would be getting to know better.

Nice and private the owners having heard Dwalin’s excited news chose to make this shield entrance held within the lounge. Excitedly Dwalin claimed a quick but firm kiss you giggled through to Bilbo’s peck on your cheek while the pair stroked your belly. Thorin came next cupping your cheeks for a brief but tender kiss, pulling back with a lingering glance over your face at the second kiss you had shared, the first stolen in private at the house in case it had been on camera. Still he joined his teammates easing off his ring to tuck in his locket he hid under his jersey freeing you to head to your box.

Right off in your seat you settled gladly accepting the pretzel bites and fruit juice you were given by Bilbo in his race off to the snack stand, fruit slices would come later with a full dinner ready for you when you returned home again. And once the opening stare off was through the game was underway and glances kept being sent your way. Feet crossed with legs propped up in front of you the cameras kept one angle fixed on your focused near gaze with chin in palm.

 ** _“What’s up with Bunny?”_** Frerin mumbled between plays and Thorin glanced your way only to feel a wide grin easing across his face to your smile and quick thumbs up.

Widely in a laugh his smile split and he muttered back, **_“Still clueless on the game,”_** stirring chuckles from the others to your still focused gaze to their lining up again.

Dis from her brothers to you looked and smiled at the return of your furrowed brows asking, “You still don’t understand the game do you?”

Lowering your hand from your chin you replied catching her eye, “Every time I clap everyone else starts to groan. I wait till the end to know who’s really winning.” Lowly she chuckled and for the next bit of the game tried to help you learn a bit more on the game until your attention grabbing trip to the bath.

The Spuds very closely again came in second and relaxed on that fact as they joined the Durins in meeting the kids here for the charity part of this event. While they handled that you relaxed in the clubhouse with the other spouses who gushed over the news of your being surrogate stirring up some questions on how you had gotten to that decision that went unasked as impolite to ask unshared. But they were all thrilled to see how all this would progress. The guys however once through came to fetch you, each checking on if you were hungry and Thorin asking, “Enjoy the game?”

“Looked fun, Dis has been trying to teach me the rules, clearly I keep cheering wrong.”

Thorin chuckled, “Tons of time to learn and ample clan members to teach you.”

.

Lessons you had, with a dinner after Oin was among the relatives helping to lay out the rugs freshly cleaned along with the traditional decorative silver vases for each fireplace and gated screens for those. Tiny features and some of the original art for the house you had been welcoming to have returned to the property to go with all you had to still unpack that once the clan had left Thorin helped to get unpacked. Taking in each trinket and item he came across tying to piece together the past twenty five years, a task filled with a planned trip to show you his place as well returning the favor. Tucked into your couch you sat at the end of the day granting Thorin another chance to rub your feet and legs ensuring you were ready for bed, a place he ended up joining you at a goodnight kiss neither of you wanted to end. A habit that would pick up the farther you got into the courtship.

Just spooning came first with anything more intimate to wait until much later to not rush anything. The date however while simple having you in jeans and simple t shirts was heavily captured on film through the press documenting you and your Husband clinging to your side to keep you safe and close. From the tour of the museum to the theater inside you sat back at the exploration of the sunken lost kingdoms left to ruins at the bottom of the oceans with animals having taken over them entirely. Though as you sat with legs crossed and his arm draped to rest on your lap at the battle scenes a churning of your stomach had his head turning due to the press of your forehead to his bicep. Lips parted he leaned in murmuring, “You want to go?”

You shook your head keeping your eyes closed whispering back, “Just the rocking and explosions.” That had him inching closer to you allowing your hands to circle his elbow more until the battle reenactment was through and it was back to the ocean explorations you relaxed watching it again. Dinner after was to be had in the back room of a family owned place with a few courses and dessert to be taken home allowing the chance of cuddling when you had wound Lipte down for her bedtime once the demanded story time was fulfilled. Daily meals were joined up and workouts for Thorin were mingled with a schedule allowing him time with Lipte as you worked up ample to draw from for your site to tide you over through your bed rest period months out and post birth time off to go along with the next season of your show.

.

On your back again you laid with shirt lifted and wand easing over your belly. Clearly right off you were showing signs of plumping up from your former stringy underfed stressed self as the comfort of being under the Durin wing was sinking in getting a start to your pregnancy showing good signs already that it would go swimmingly for healthy pebbles. Across the screen however soft gasps from Bilbo and Dwalin blended with Thorin’s pleased chuckle to Lipte’s pat of her hand on his face wanting his attention again. Two squishy bubbles sat on the screen for the Midwife to say gladly, “It would appear you have twins on the way.” Rotating the wand again, “I don’t see another hiding anywhere,” her eyes shifted to you asking, “You are feeling well? You’ve picked up some weight.”

“Yes, back on a steady diet to help my belly out on digestion. Should help me fill out.”

Waiting for you a celebration was waiting with ample relatives just falling from the rafters of the main house as Thror and Niro made certain that you were comfy and well fed through the night. All while Lipte made her rounds meeting everyone she hadn’t met including several of her distant cousins until the point when Thorin took you and your little girl home again.

.

Summer to winter and onto spring again you grew as the household staff for you began to gladly increase their role in seeing to your home. Among their role in rotation one week at a time the Dams within the clan would come to help you tend to Lipte as you were finding the task more difficult in Thorin’s busy traveling schedule. Video calls and weekly visits from the Midwife allowed you ample rest and relaxation through the growing anticipation of the Dwarf Kingdoms since the announcement of your gift to your cousins in law sweetening your role in the clan even more.

Gorgo today had the task of watching your little girl as Gimli used your dining room table to his advantage for a quiet place to work on his latest school project before the summer break to end the year off great while his baby sisters were being watched by their dad on his day off. On your way back from your hourly pacing trip around the main hall before what would inevitably be your next bathroom break the soft sigh you gave made her smirk at its common place so similar to Dams as they neared the end of their carrying, “I used to have feet.” To the couch you went having tried to look down at your feet again on the way making her chuckle to herself watching you bend a leg to lower down onto the cushion with sideways helping you to lounge into the pile of pillows there for you. Stroking your belly however that began to shift again stretching your feet out onto the cushions in front of you.

“They will be there when the pebbles come out.” She teased in a glance your way having just changed Lipte letting her get back to playing with her blocks granting the Dam a break to rinse the reusable diaper off in the designated section for that in the sunroom to be added to the other used ones inside the sanitizer she switched on at its being full now. After cleaning up she returned a few minutes later seeing you smiling helping Lipte to build another tower she clapped at your adding the fake flag to. As you looked up at her she said, “Don’t you dare thank me for helping you. We all team up near the end of our pregnancies Pebbles or not. Never leave an Amad alone, that’s our motto. Thorin should be back with the eager couple day after tomorrow.”

Softly you sighed again saying, “What happens if I go into labor before they get back?” That had her looking at you, “If it was going to happen it would be inconvenient. With Lipte I went into labor in the middle of a power outage on the back end of a tornado. All the streetlights were out for miles.”

“Well it is the semi-finals so they would be back home as soon as possible, it did work out that we would house the next if they win again so they wouldn’t be far off distance wise. Either way the Pebbles will be here when they do get there and word of their arrival would bolster their spirits to win even more so.”

The question wasn’t without merit as you felt your body readying for labor and knowing those signs herself Gorgo had called for reinforcements. It seemed each Dam available took up your spare bedrooms to keep watch over you, though as they slept they missed your disheartening sigh filled pacing picking up on the way to the finish line. Sleep was eluding you, yet another sign and even Lipte could pick up on the change in the air as she sat nibbling on a soft cookie to the opening round of promos before the game would start up. “Oh,” in the doorway to the living room you stopped with hand on the doorframe stilling all the Dams.

Softly you exhaled and Dis found her feet, “I’ll fetch your bag,” easing out from between her relatives while Bombur’s wife hurried over to keep you steady and time your next contraction.

“Don’t you call them,” you said as the Dams questioned if they should pass on the news at your going into labor a week early.

The midwife had been warned already of your behavior and had already prepped the delivery suite and once they called readied herself to get there to ready herself and anything she would possibly need as you worked yourself closer to time to go. The contractions did get closer quite rapidly and before you knew it you were pacing in that suite to the numerous checks on the babies all showing good signs of working to their birth helped by the movement over when you had been forced to sit still. The bowl of soup given to you kicked it into high gear granting you ample fuel to start to get to pushing while the guys had reached their last quarter.

Perched on a stool deep and steady you breathed through each push until the first head was seen causing Balin’s eyes to mist up hearing the news from the couch along the wall filming for his brother and brother in law. His wife however helped to keep you steady alongside Dis. Back into the room Bombur’s wife slipped having gotten off the phone to Bilbo at the game who upon hearing the news hopped the barrier to rush to the celebrating Durins sharing the news spreading panicked reactions with Thorin and Dwalin rushing to shower and change for the jet waiting at the private air strip to bring them back home to you and their Pebbles.

.

Panting shallowly the trio paused outside the door to your suite to not burst in and frighten you only to open it and see a stained bed cloth being wrapped up from the empty bed while. The women were gone and no babies in sight at their first view until Bilbo stepped in and caught a glimpse of Balin filming the inspection and weighing of the twins along the wall. Smiling widely the couple came in around Balin who shared the details on the birth muffling in Thorin’s ears on his path further in. Straight to the bath he went finding you soaking in the healing bath aiding in your belly shrinking down again as Dis and Balin’s wife were settled around you to Bombur’s wife helping to rinse off your face and neck.

“Bunny, you alright?” Thorin whispered turning your head to the door.

“Ya,” watching his move to crouch beside the tub easing his hand out to cradle yours lovingly he kissed the knuckles of. “Two girls,”

Bombur’s wife smiled saying, “And very well done by you. Relatively easy birth.”

Thorin said, “You could have warned us,”

“And let you scuffle a reschedule to the match, no. Didn’t seem to be heading on this quickly, then it just hit high gear.”

Dis chuckled saying, “One of each, you can tell by the feet and the elder from Dwalin was the impatient one. Surely once diapered the couple can get onto their first feeding, had ample chance to pump for them while waiting.”

Half heartedly you giggled saying, “I have feet again.” Making Thorin grin and inch closer to your tired rest of your head against the back of the tub.

Balin’s wife said, “Didn’t sleep last night, just tired, some mild bruising but nothing a few days in bed can’t chase off.”

Exploding with joy Thorin and Dwalin joined their team in a virtual call to the press conference post game that had been put off unexplained until they shared the news that the line of Fundin had grown and Amad was resting safely recovering her strength. Soon taken as a good omen for the playoffs they would be playing the next weekend after having wrangled their girls into a suitable schedule. The loving couple kept careful watch over their little girls hearing progress of your recovering at each drop of milk pumped from you daily through Thorin’s time cuddling with you bonding while you spent the better part of that week on bed rest. Planning in his own mind how your courtship would progress from here now that the twins had safely been born. Surrogacy was never a simple concept but with a stop to show off the girls to Lipte and allowing Bilbo to check in on you your mood had improved in the evening of your pain and hormones bolstering their confidence that the final month had just worn you down and the rest would help you bounce back again.

Tucked in bed propped up between Bilbo and Dis you watched the playoff game catching the expressions of both Thorin and Dwalin suffering through the irritation of not being home with you against their primal urges to not let you or the girls from their sight. Though post peck on his wedding ring Thorin found his feet smirking to himself as your text halftime replayed in his head letting him know that you were watching and no doubt had that same adorable confused scowl on your face as he had been playing earlier soon to be back again when they started the clock again.

**_‘I like your socks.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I had this split, what Ii have so far, into four parts. The rest still has yet to be written but it will be soon. Please let me know what you think and if you would like me to post some more. :D


End file.
